


Green and Bronze

by StormySky



Series: Green and bronze [1]
Category: All Religions are real, Greek and Roman Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Magic, Multi, Tiny bit of Angst, Violence, freelance, pretty much just Greek and Norse crossover fanfiction, with Original Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySky/pseuds/StormySky
Summary: Long ago the gods decided they needed someone to do their dirty work, the jobs that, while required, they aren't important enough for a God to do themselves. And so they built a school, for a long time it was only the half blood descendants of the gods who were allowed to train there, but a century ago to the day, Loki managed to get a mortal enrolled and so Skye became the first of many mortals to be trained at the school. It appears that Loki is up to his old tricks again and has managed to enroll a student called unworthy by Odin himself. Sky like her namesake, will cause a lot of chaos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There really is nothing like having a story in your mind, feeling the ideas colour your mind, the moments of ecstasy when inspiration hits, the struggle and the pain when the ideas don't flow, but most of all, the feeling of ideas flowing from your head to your hands and the sound of fingers flying across keys and the fire within your veins.

**_Chapter 1_ **

 

 _"Prove Odin wrong, prove the fates wrong, you'll be fine"_ they said. yeah right, prove the all farther wrong, prove the fates wrong they said. by the gods what was I thinking. well I get to be able to turn into a falcon so at least they pay up front, although they said _"I stole this from Freya, dont let her know about it cause she will be angry at both you and me"_ I'm so screwed. i'm gonna kill them. I don't even know who they were, other than they looked hot and a couple of centuries to old for me, god dammit Sky what were you thinking. Oh well, I can back out now I'm already on the train, hey maybe i'll make some friends.

 

As fields and and flat lands turned to dense forest with mysterious shadows flickering by I decide that it would be a good idea to go and check out that food cart the guide book on the table talked about, holy shit there is a guide book for a freaking TRAIN what the hell is the school gonna be like?? I grab the piece of leather with runes on it, close my door and press the leather against the rectangle above the handle as the guide book said to, the leather glows red and then returns to normal. i wander down the corridor towards the food cart.

 

Upon opening the door to the food cart, I find myself face to face with a HUGE scary looking person(?) who looks to easily be 7 feet tall, has mussels like wire cables and eyes that look like hot coals. I would love to say i didn't sign up for this, but I did.

 **"Hello, I haven't seen you before, you must be new, what is your name small one?"** I am not small, I am 5 foot 8", you are just HUGE.

"Sk-Sky, my n-name is Sky, this is my first time here". I manage to stutter out while internally berating myself for being so rude, who knows maybe someone here can read minds?

 **"nice to meet you Sky, my name is Tim"**. my face twitches from my, hopefully, neutral expression to on of shock and confusion. How can someone so big be called 'Tim'?????

The giant man laughs loudly, **"my real name is Bjarke, (pronounced: BYAHR-ke) it means bear, you can call me Tim though, I quite like that name."**  Tim/Bjarke seems nice, huh, I expected i would have been murdered brutally by now so that's a plus, it would uncomplicate things though.

"we should probably move out of the doorway"

Tim smiles and says **"would be a good idea. do you have money for food or shall I buy you some"?**

"huh?"

 **"we are in the food car after all"** I'm so stupid, but heck, at least we aren't in anyone's way, less chance of getting yelled at.

oh right, yeah.

"no, my sponsor gave me some money, I think? they kinda just shoved a medium sized bag full of metal things that are of three different sizes and said _"don't spend it all at once"_ in a voice you would write down in Italics."

**"your sponsor was a god? which one? we don't often get people like you anymore"**

"You don't?"

**"No most of us gets picked up by a scout"**

"oh, well I have no idea who they are, there was a medium sized bearded guy who was apparently Odin, said I 'wasn't worthy' and was then agreed with by the others around them, one of them looked a bit annoyed, the others vanished and then the irritated looking guy asked if i still wanted to go, I said yes and they shoved a bunch of stuff at me, then the purse, told me _"don't spend it all at once"_ and then, _"Prove Odin wrong, prove the fates wrong, you'll be fine, be here at 11:00am Thursday, in the bag is a false letter of acceptance to some famous school, try not to die"._ then vanished. " I had forgotten to breath between sentences so my it feels like my lungs are saying 'weh'.

 **"What did they look like and how many of them were there? no, wait, lets get some food first"** Tim looks worried, but fascinated.

I walk up to the counter, point at a nice looking panini with bree, chicken, lettuce and cranberry sauce.

"Three small red gold please" as i open my purse, gifted to me by mystery god, the person at the counter gasps

"dear, where did you get those, you are a first year aren't you and you don't look like one of the family lines who come here?"

"my sponsor gave it to me"

"sponsor? not many people have sponsors these days, I suggest you keep it quiet" the lady looks around, sees there is one other in the room and leans forward over the counter

"who is your sponsor if I may ask?"

"I don't know, Tim and I were about to discuss that, do you have any ideas?"

"Bjarke dear come join us"."its good that Tim found you before anyone less trust worthy did be more careful in the future." the lady leans back and smile at Tim/Bjarke  "Can you describe this mystery god?" Tim glances at the door. "don't worry dearies, I've got a distraction shield on the doors, now tell us all about it." her eyes went a sort of swirly, but hell whatever.

"no I can't there was a dense fog and they were wearing a cloak, along with everyone else."

"There were multiple?" I pay for my food and take a huge bite as Tim recaps our discussion to the lunch lady

"I can't tell, It could be anyone, we- they are getting a bit bored by the sounds of it so who knows, maybe someone is trying to make a bit of excitement."  her slip up has got me thinking, but heck, maybe she is the god of school lunches.

 **"my bet is on Loki, they are the god of mischief after all"** Tim says as quietly as someone with an inside voice as loud as a hurricane siren can be.

"don't say their name, you might draw their attention." the lunch lady says

"if it is him, there attention is probably already here". I mutter.

the train starts to slow down

"we are almost to school, it has been good catching up with you Bjarke, you should offer to walk this young lady back to her booth".

**"yes mam, see you, Sky care to join me?"**

"yeah, just let me put this in the bin" I walk over to the other side of the room and put my food wrapper in the bin, as I turn I see the lunch lady sweep something under the counter that looks suspiciously like a hand. as I attempt to keep a neutral face, I walk back to Tim and walk with him out of the cart.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Either the lunch lady has two stray hands lying around on the ground or she has a body back there" I blurted out when I got to my cabin.

**"What"**

"when I was walking back from putting my sandwich wrapper in the bin I saw her sweep a hand behind the counter more, to be fair she could have hands for feet, she may be a lunch lady, but she is a lunch lady for a magic school."

 **"OK, calm down, Sky I believe you, she did act a little bit odd, also she never calls me Bjarke, she knows i prefer Tim, we don't have time to discuss this, we are almost at school, we have 15 minutes tops."**  Tim glances at me and probably sees how nervous I am. **"How about i go back to my cabin, put on my uniform and come and sit with you in yours until we get to the school?"**

"uniform?"

 **"yes we have uniforms, you will get yours once you chose which god you are studding under, its my second year here, I've been around here more because my dad teaches metal work here and has brought me along."** I have to go now, I shall return soon

"ok, thank you" I turn and unlock my door using the other side of the leather token(?) on the lock(?). Tim walks off and I enter my cabin. 

_"Hello, I thought I would check up on you, well to be fair I've been with you the whole time, but how are you?"_

"And you are?" I glance around quickly to see where the voice comes from, there was a slight distortion in the air, that looks like a person sitting on the table

_"now now, I asked my question first"_

"I'm doing well considering. now, who are you"? I say, addressing the blur

_"Now aren't you clever, I would ask If you are a half blood, but you aren't, you don't have enough of a presence. Its not very common that someone can see through the mist the way you do, only other gods can see a slight blur, but they have to be looking. I chose well."_

"That's nice and all but I would like to know who is saying it?"

_"Now that would be telling. Don't worry about the lunch lady, she will be fine. I'm surprised you didn't see through Athena's spell. oh yes there are Greek gods as well, war between the religions is imminent, which side are you on?"_

"The side of peace"

_"Good luck with that, but remember who brought you here. I still have plans for you."_

"How can i remember who brought me here when I don't know your name?"

_"Don't be so sure of your ignorance."_

The blurred spot vanished

 **"Sky, I'm back"** I let in Tim and fill him in on the mystery god

 **"Sounds a hell of a lot like Loki"** I swear I heard a quiet 'shhhhh' inside my head, maybe it was just my imagination, probably not.

"Is there anything I need to know before I set foot in the school?"

 **"As The god said, the Greeks are here, they aren't allowed to interfere with the students, unless they want to teach. The school is going to be informed in the** **assembly today."**

"How do you know this?"

 **"My dad told me, all the staff knows. The visit was arranged around** **Christmas."**

The train whistle sounded and the train slowed to a stop

**"Its time to get off, remember to take all your stuff and leave your key behind on top of the guide book"**

"Ok thank you"

We walk down the corridor. I was walking in front of Tim and could see some faces of those, who look to be new, look terrified. Tim shows me where the new students go and walks off to join a few others. 

The guide, after calling the roll and finding everyone here, we entered through a side door on the left, into a hall about twice the size of the dining halls in Hogwarts in the Harry Potter movies, there were long tables with benches made from a dark wood. The table the furthermost to the left had paper placed at even intervals, the guide informed us that this is when we choose what gods we are training after for the year, and what extra classes we are taking. I end up sitting next to a group of five girls who all seem to know each other and are trying to coordinate their classes so they have at least one together. looking down at my page I see there is a list of gods who are holding classes, of both Norse and Greek gods. Scanning through them all I see Loki has a class, apparently the year one required classes, besides, math, history of the gods, power control (those without are given), strategy, combat and out door survival are; disguise, potions and magic.

 _"remember who brought you here"_ the god had said, well I can always change if it doesn't agree with me, I hope the dorms are nice. I chose Loki's class, I took art and animal care as side subjects and put my name down for having a garden.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice that you chose Loki for your main class, one of my friends, the one with dyed red hair has also chosen Loki's class, would it be alright if I introduced you two? after this is finished of course."

**"if you are finished could you please write your name on the paper and put it on the table up the front, then exit through the door on the right and wait in the courtyard for further instruction."**

I and a few others including the nice stranger and the red head go, hand over our paper and head out into the courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the grammar is bad, its getting late. I would be very grateful if you informed me of any mistakes. Thank you.  
> ~StormySky


	3. Chapter 3

The courtyard is the size of two rugby fields, it has a tree in the middle that would either take 5 people to hug, some really long arms or a huge person. There is carved marble benches around the tree and in places along the edges of the courtyard with little bushes in pots in between. Fancy. There are four main paths out of the courtyard, with helpful signs. To the north is the gardens, to the east is the dorms, the south where we came from Is the dining halls and finally, to the west is the main classrooms. The redhead and her friend saw me and wandered over.

"Hey, this is the person who also chose Loki's class, introduce yourselves". The blonde shoved the red head towards me and wandered off.

"Hi I'm Caitlin Avery Steed, nice to meet you". The name makes me think of a bitchy rich person, no offence if you are called that, I just haven't had a lot of luck with Caitlin's.

"Hi my name is Sky, Its nice to meet you, I hope we get along". oops didn't mean to say that. oh well.

"The bossy blonde is called Iris Kenny Morse, she is in the Athena class, her mother is a half blood daughter which explains why her family is so dammed smart. so you got a family name?"

"Na, my family never never talks about it."

"how on earth did they manage that, what did people call your parents?"

"by their first names, why do you want to know?"

"just wanna see if I know the family that's all, so are you half blood or muggle." the reference to harry potter has made me smile a bit, well at least she has good taste in movies, so far

"I don't know."

"Don't worry, you'll find out at dinner tonight, there is a big Ceremony where the newbies are introduced and half bloods/ decedents claimed."

"How do you-"

"I've got siblings here". Her other friends chose this moment to wander over, after introducing myself they all sorta, said there names at the same time so, I think one of them with ginger hair is called Gwen, but other than that I have no idea.

**"Hey sky"** I could see the look of terror on my new friends faces as Tim walks up behind me. How someone built like a mountain can walk so quietly is beyond me.

"Oh hey Tim, hows it going?" As I turned to talk to Tim, I could see Iris was the first to recover, Caitlin looked white as a sheet.

**"Good, what class did you chose?"**

"I chose Loki's" I leaned closer a bit to whisper: "I thought I might try find out a bit more about the god".

**"Makes sense, I came to warn you to be careful, all the gods including The Boss is in town, try not to stand out".** I'm assuming 'The Boss' is Odin

"What about the entrance ceremony?"

**"Stand somewhere in the middle towards the end, the Boss doesn't really pay attention, if I was you, I would start praying cause there is no way you can get out of this."**

"Shit"

**"Ya, try to talk to the God about that, I have to go, if you need a distraction link your hands and put them over your stomach"**

"What does it mean?"

**"It will signal me to create a distraction, I have to go now. Good luck and if these friends don't work out for you you should hang out with me, my friends and I stay in the art room"**

"ok, will do, thank you". Tim wanders off and I could tell the others are dying to know how I met him, but, before they could ask, or I could explain, the guide arrives and announces that we are to stand by the person holding the sign of what class we chose. Scanning the courtyard I find the person holding the Loki house sign, I grab red heads arm and drag her over.   
  
Thirteen people are standing around the person holding the sign, seven girls and six boys. The person instructs us to follow him, we walk along the east path, the first left, ignore the next left and enter the building at the end of the path. the building has a carving of Loki's helmet, which looks like the one from the 'Age Of Ultron' movie. In the middle of the building, which would be better described as a tower, is a giant tree. The building has six floors, each have paths connecting to platforms being held up by the tree, the bottom floor which is grassy and looks to be about 22 meters, with a fire pit, marble benches and a small platform hanging from an above branch that looks like a swing, but with couches secured on it. Our guide informs us that our rooms are labeled, there is a guide book inside and   
"the councilor starts on Wednesday so try not to get depressed".

"To late." I mutter quietly. Red hair notices and says

"same man, I hope they are better than the mortal ones. Imma get unpacked, we should meet up after, whoever gets done first knocks on the others door, deal?"

"deal." She wanders off towards the room closest to the room and enters. I wander around to find my room. Oh sweet, right next to the kitchen, assuming the room labeled 'Kitchen' is actually the kitchen, I'm here, I'm queer and I'm ready to get pranked. Oh yeah, I'm Queer B(i)TW. Heh, sorry, I couldn't resist the joke. I'm queer in the, I like every gender and don't want to be in the middle of a pan/bi argument way.  
  
I open my room and holy shit its big, its sort of a triangle shape with the point cut off where the door is. there is are glass doors opening onto a garden area with a path running down the middle towards a forest, there is a small deck with two wooden chairs and a round table with one of those fancy umbrella things that shades the table and chairs from the mid day sun. In my room there is a king single bed, a couch, a coffee table, a chest of draws and a door into a bathroom. I see my suitcase on the floor with some green and bronze clothes on them, I put them aside and proceed to unpack. After I finish I find a guide book sitting on the coffee table, In the book there is my time table, a map, helpful information on how to survive the gods, meals are ready when the bell strikes once, if it strikes continuously there is danger battle stations, you don't have to wear the uniform unless there is classes, a note telling me _"good luck, don't worry about the ceremony I got this, good choice in classes, there is a secret compartment under the board in front of the dressing table, burn this note, if you need help in class, just ask, you have a 'counseling' appointment after last period, they will meet you in your room, don't be late.~L"_ before I manage to check out the secret compartment there is a knock on the door

"Yo Sky open up." sounds like red head. I open the door and let her in.

"Hey man, yo read the rules yet? if not we should do so together, cause like why not?" shit I forgot about those, oh well good opportunity I suppose.

"Na...man" why did I say that, resisting the urge to slam my head against the wall I invite red in and we both sit down on the leather couch, what is her name again?

"hey red" woops "whats your name again?"

"Caitlin. you can call me Red if ya want though"

"Thanks, I think I will... call you Red that is. Now, the rules?" I grab and open my guide book and flip to the rules page

"the fact that the first rule is 'no murdering' is concerning"

"That rule is a disappointment" oooo, someone who joke about murder and death, finally someone who wont be concerned when I talk about it (jokingly) 

"Murder is wrongful killing, if you kill someone who deserves it you'll be fine" Red looks shocked for a second and then a huge grin spreads over her face

"But how much do they need to deserve it? can I kill someone for being irritating?"

"Depends if they find you or not"

"ooh good point"

"We should probably continue, we don't wanna be talking about murder all day, someone might here us and spoil our plans."

"good point, that would be a let down."

we proceeded to read out the rules, it was a boring conversation so here is the list if you really want to know.

Rules:

1: No Murdering

2: Unless you are with a teacher or senior stay inside your tower area after dark

3: No maiming 

4: If you are going to have sex, use protection and don't get caught

5: No manipulating others to do things for you

6: No stealing unless its for a class

7: If you are going to prank someone make sure it doesn't break any of the rules under the 'Pranking' category

8: Don't go into the dark forest unless you want to die, you are a senior or are with a teacher and properly armed

9: No pet demons from level 1 - 6 classification.

10: No manipulation of space time.

11: Don't skip classes.

 

In the distance a bell sounded once

"Lunch time"

"Fuck yes, I'm starving, lets go red" holy shit, if the buildings are this good imagine the food. Red and I got up and managed to navigate the 'confusing' right turn and then take the southern exit from the courtyard to the food hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Before entering the food hall, we meet up with the rest of Reds group and walk into the food hall. The huge hall has about 1 third of the spaces full, i glance around and see Tim and his friends. I wander over, followed by Red's group and sit next to Tim.

"Hey, how's it going?"

 **"Oh hey Sky, guys this is Sky, Sky this is Grier"** a short, long haired blonde guy(?) stood up 

 **"Aeschylus"** a medium height brunette puts their hand up

 **"Kayly"** Tim points to a short, short ash blonde who glances up from their book and gives a small smile then continues reading

"excuse her, she has an exam, next month and is panicking already". Kayly looks up from their book, sticks out her tongue then says:

"With a class like mine you need to, purple hair who just spoke is called Sabryna"

"you can call me me rainbow, everyone else does". I turn to introduce red and her friends but they had left to grab food and sit on a different table with a few others, oh well.

**"I suggest you leave to get food while you still can, before one of these nerds try to claim you as their kid"**

"Hey, you've already adopted her" complained Grier, with a grin.

"ya but she needs a mum, I call dibs" rainbow said enthusiastically

 **"Go while you still can kid"** I nod, grinning, get up and go grab some food. The lunch lady from the train is serving, her hair is a little greyer and her voice is a bit higher pitched when she says

"What can I get you?" huh, no dearie stuck on the end like a kindly grandma would. I glance at the menu, dam there is a menu for cafeteria food here.

"Potato wedges and a chicken panini please" she hands over my food and I hurry back to the table.

"Tim, can we trust them about the god?" I whisper

**"Yep, why have you found something?"**

"yeah" I take a big bite of my panini, I thought the train food was good, this tastes like someone who spent their entire life studying these sandwiches made this.

 **"you want me to fill the others in?"** I nod aggressively and accidentally adopt the 'this food is mine don't go near it' posture. Tim laughs and fills the others in.

"What" ~Aeschylus

"The" ~Kayly

"Actual" ~Grier

"Fuck" ~Rainbow

I tell them about the note (not the secret compartment) and the differences in the lunch lady. Tim nods when I mention this.

**"It is true, I believe that someone disguised themselves as her to get information, loki said something about Athena didn't they, maybe she is trying to find information on the trick."**

"Which we ourselves don't know much about." Mumbles Kayly.

"Its not a very good trick, sticking someone who Odin doesn't deem worthy into the school. That's just going to cause stress and disappointment." I say. More students start arriving and Kayly deems it:

"unsafe to continue on the subject matter on fear of others hearing."

 We talk about how our holidays were and so on. After finishing our food we put our stuff away and went our separate ways. I wander back to my room,  sit on the floor in front of my dresser and contemplate how to open the secret compartment. I have no ideas.

"Loki, how do I open the compartment" a blur appears in the corner of my eye, I can feel my a smile creeping up my face.

_"Why can't you work that out for yourself?"_

"A. You know how so why not ask B. I now know you are paying attention at least enough to hear when I call. While im at it, what is the trick because sending me here because Odin said no is not a very good one."

 _"Put your hand palm down on the board and move it in a anticlockwise circle"_ I do as instructed and a length of the board fades. Inside is a wooden box 30 cm long 10 cm wide and 10 high.

_"Don't open it until we are finished talking. And telling you what the trick is would ruin it, anything else while you're at it?"_

"Why me, there is bound to be someone else."

 _"When you were younger you used to pray for something interesting, consider this an answer"_ while that is true, I doubt that that is the entire reason, the blur in the corner of my eye fades and Loki is gone, probably still listening but whatever. 


	5. The chapter that deleted itself

Now that the god is gone I can open the box. You know what would be funny? If it was Pandora's box, that would be a good trick.

The box is not Pandoras box, thank the Gods, well, God in this case. Inside the box is a book, browning with age, a silver quill in the shape of a feather, a ink bottle full of a midnight black ink and a small leather bag. In the bag is a large amount of dominoes but instead of spots there is runes and a note: 

_" If you decide to learn rune magic here is everything you need and an instruction book written by yours truly._

_Good luck. ~L."_

Good thing I chose magic studies I guess, I will save this till I have had at least one class so I know whats going on. Speaking of class, I have power control today, the guide book on the coffee table said there is power control class every two days from 2pm till 3:30pm, I glance at my watch and see its around 1:45pm, I should get changed Into my uniform. The uniform is a light forest green shirt with a collar and three buttons, the shirt has darts in the side to make the wearers figure a bit more visible, the darts are optional and added to the wears preference (mine is with), there is also gold bands on the sides. The pants or skirt, I chose pants, are dark fawn brown and the material acts like denim but is softish. There is alternate clothes for combat practice that have a stiff leather plates attached to a green shirt and a belt to hold a melee weapon, there is also pants of the same colour and feel but stronger material. I will be wearing the normal clothes today as the only class for my year group is Power control. I wonder if I should take the feather The God gave me? Na she'll be right. After dressing I go and knock on Red's door, she is not ready. I am invited in but informed to

"Face the other way while I change ok"

"Ok". A few minutes later Red announces

"Alright man let go" I turn and walk out, as I step over the border I here her take in a lot of air and brace myself for the conversational onslaught.

"Heydoyouknowwhatyourpoweris Ihavemildcontroloverfireisintthatcool Imsoexcitedforthisclassareyou?IammybrothertoldmealotaboutitanditsoundsamazingthereisnothingquitelikefeelingfirewashoveryouandbendingittoyourwillIwasin'talowedtodosountilIgotherebutIstilldid." she gasps "MywholefamilyhavesomecontroloverfirewearedecendentsofHelwhenshewasstilloutintheworldfuckingpeople." dear lord this girl can talk

"In answer to your question I am mortal and possess no powers yet."

"OOOOOH I wonder what you will get??" I glance at my map as we pass through the courtyard and take the western entrance.

"Im hoping to get something to do with flight, or air. Left here." we continue to walk down the path in silence.

"Here we are, let's go find Loki's group" we wander over to the other thirteen people in green and stand silently and wait for our instructor

" _Hello_ , nice to meet you, _Im_ your instructor" a few of the words come out like they would be in _Italics_ no one else seems to notice. If its a god in disguise, it's not a good one. The instructor is old with a long beard, wearing a green mage robe with golden designs on them and has a wooden staff with a clear green orb on it. So probably what you imagined.

The instructor takes us to a large clearing which has a small pool of water on one side and a small pool of lava on the other side of the cleaning. In the middle there is a flat obsidian circle with golden inlays. 

 _"Those without_ power _shall_ be given, do not think that you _can_ hide yours from me I see all power. Step forward and be read." We all line up with the person at the front standing on the obsidian circle facing the mage. The mage sorts us into two groups, those with go to the left, those without to the right. They must not be able to sense that I have been in contact with the falcon feather, my plan not to take it and get other power worked. Sweet. 

The people sorted into 'those without' re form the line, this time with me at the front. The gold inlays on the obsidian circle glows, I can feel energy rushing through me. A bight flash of golden light happens and my world turns to black.

_"Hello. Keeping the falcon feather in the dorm was a good idea. You have potential. After we have finished speeking your vision will be restored,  time here flows differently, is there anything you want to know?"_

"Ya, what do you look like?"

_"Why do you want to know?"_

"Cause why the hell not?" The god chuckles. Light flickers and for a second I see someone who looks almost exactly like Loki from the Marvel movies but around 18, which is two years older than me. 

"Drama queen" I mutter. As my vision returns I hear Loki laughing quietly. 

Once my vision has returned the mage placed the orb of their staff, suddenly the wind picked up, several chunks of rock started to float, symbols appear, floating but as soon as it started, it was over.

"Mage craft"

I walked over to join the others and watched as the three others went through a similar process, there is one with plant magic, anougher who has control over fire and the final can freeze water. 

 _"I will_ choose teams and then you will fight. No maiming or _killing,_ goodluck"


	6. Chapter fight sceen

"There will _be_ four teams. Each _team_ will have _one_ of the people who _recently_ got their powers. Because the teams are uneven we have gotten a student from another class."

"Team 1: Sky, Caitlin, Gabriel and Brook." Thank goodness Red is on my team, Gabriel, who I put under the female category in my mind is wearing the uniform for people of neutral gender which is a slightly darker green and brighter gold, the male have the reverse, In comparison to the female uniform. Brook is short, with brown hair, brown eyes, chubby cheeks and milky white complexion, the opposite to Gabriel's tall, short gold blonde hair, strong figure and tan. I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the teams, after they all had been announced the guide gave us 5 minutes to get to know each other.

"Hi, my name is Brook, I can control water."

"Hi I'm Gabe, I create light from myself and mage lights, I, in my family's mock battles are the strategist, my power is good for distraction and directing people."

"Hey guys, I'm Caitlin, call me Red, I have control over fire, I can use it and am immune to burning"

"h-hi, my name is Sky, I am apparently a mage, I have no idea how to use my powers because of my apparent lack of practice, I can fight tolerably with melee weapons so maybe I will just hit them with a stick or something." Great, I'm rambling. So uncool.

 _"Sky,_ because of _your_ specific powers may I _suggest_ taking this _bit_ of advice I am going _to_ give you." The mage teacher has walked up behind me

 _"Find_ a stick or something that calls out to you, focus your energy and shove it out through the object. This is the base of all spells, without instruction the energy will form a small blast, this _doesn't_ cause much _damage_ at first but if you _continue_ to _practice_ it will get _stronger._ Be _warned,_ this takes a _lot_ of _energy_ so try _not_ to use it to often. That is all I can _teach_ you for now." The mage wandered off, stood on the obsidian circle and banged their staff against the circle, creating a loud sound. The chatter stopped.

 _"Because_ It is a bad idea to _fight_ without reason, _each_ team will be given a _flag_ to _protect,_ the other teams will try to _'capture'_ this flag while _defending_ their own." The mage then strikes their staff against the circle once and a golden dome and four glowing lines appear, the dome extend for what looks to be about 20 meters past the clearing edge. The lines break the arena up into four areas.

"Team one's base is north, Team 2's base is east, 3's base is south and fours base is west" the mage points their staff in each direction as they name it, looking very dramatic.

"The flags are already at the base, you have 5 minutes to find your base, The game will last half an hour. Good luck. Begin." We all sprinted off into our areas.

"Alright, everybody spread out and search, when you find the base stay put and we will come find you"

"or we could go look in the middle area which it is most likely to be so the other teams don't have an advantage, and have two people run down the borders as guards. Once the remaining two find the base one stays as a guard and the other goes and attacks the other bases once the five minutes is up." I say. 

"Let's do that." Gabe looks a bit put off.

"Gabe, who should do what?" I already know what everyone should do but I also want to see what Gabe will do. We also need to work as a team and I don't need Gabe grumpy at me.

Red, go guard the left, that team has a plant mage as their strongest. Brook take the right, there is a new Fire mage, I will attempt to capture the flags while Sky stands guard." Gabe glances at me and raises an eyebrow, almost as if they are trying to say 'did I do well' and 'don't challenge me' at the same time. I might have to do something about that If we will be working as a team long term, someone who doesn't take advice can be dangerous to the team.

"Sounds good, If a lot of people attack you or you find you can't hold 'em, back up to base, two is always better than one." Gabe agrees, looking a bit grumpy, but better. If they are going to say something, it won't be while the others are here.

The others run off and Gabe and I run down the middle. As I guessed, the base is in almost the exact middle between the two lines and about 5 meters away from the dome edge. The base itself is a small raised platform with a ladder on all sides and the flag (fluorescent green) is wedged between the middle boards. 

"Remember what the teacher said, find a object that calls out to you."

"Oh yeah, that's right, thank you." Gabe looks smug that she remembered something I didn't. Before I could sass her, which is just as well, Gabe ran off.

I glance around. 'find something that calls to you. Conveniently remembering something I did when I was younger, I close my eyes and reach out with my mind. A tugging sensation appears in my heart, pulling me east. I open my eyes but keep reaching out, following the feeling like a compass I walk forwards. There is a tree inline with the feeling, I really hope it isn't the tree, it would be very difficult to carry. I walk around the tree and see a branch that is whitened with age, but unusually not rotting, the branch has no twigs sticking out from it except some at the top that look like they are shaped to hold something. Hell, at this point I will take what I get cause I'm probably going to need it to survive. As I pick up the staff a green/gold light shines around me and in my ear I hear someone whisper:

 _Flurium"_ Remembering what the mage teacher said, as I walk back to the base I summon some of my energy and shove it through the wand. A bright flash comes out and the rock on the ground I was aiming at is shoved back a few feet. Sweet. I climb up the 5 meters to the top of the platform, sit down and wait. A few minutes later, a loud bang, which I assume to be the mage teacher, I really need to learn their name, banging the end of their staff on the worn patch of the obsidian circle, signaling the start of the game.

About 10 minutes later, I am bored.

"I wonder if I could make a hedge or something grow like a wall in places to make it harder for people to get to the tower?"

 _"Sarachum"_   Well, alright then

"Sarachum" plants shot from the ground where I pointed my staff, a mixture of pine, gorse and blueberry grow at an astonishing rate, the pine is almost as big as the others and the gorse and blueberry grow about 3 meters high, as an experiment, I move my staff so it points a few meters to the left, right next to the barrier  and the gorse and blueberry follows, creating a hedge. I stop feeding energy through my staff and the growth stops. If I wasn't already sitting down, I would be now because I'm kinda tired. Not, 'I'm going to faint' tired, but the, 'I'm in a bad mood, people can fight me' tired.

"Thanks"

_"Your welcome"_

"Mind if I ask who you are?" I grip my staff tighter, stand up and look around.

_"Be careful, any tighter and you might break me, My name is Lassus, it means Free, It is nice to meet you"_

"I am going to assume you are my mage staff, if so hello, my name is Sky"

_"You are correct, I am your mage staff, I once was the mage staff for another named named Skye, the first mortal to ever attend this school, also in the favor of Loki, you both have a lot in common, even your immortal soul feels the same."_

"Huh, maybe Loki has a thing for people called Sky"

_"Or maybe that was your previous incarnation."_

"Maybe" at that moment there is a brilliant flash in the forest in front of me, Gabe came running back with the flag, a water bender hot on their tail.

"Suggestions, Lassus?"

_"Concorgo, at the pursuer"_

"Concorgo" The pursuer, collapsed. 

"What was that suposed to do, because if you made me kill her..."

 _"She is asleep, I dislike needless killing as much as you do"_ I breath a heavy sigh of relief

"Hey sky, where did you learn how to do that?" 

_"From me, my name is Lassus, greetings"_

"Ok who the hell was that."

"Lassus is my mage staff."

"Alright, have fun with that." Gabe picks up her sleeping pursuer and walks back towards the middle.

"I get the feeling she doesn't believe me."

_"Do not worry, she will soon learn to, I'm not the only talking weapon around, our sentience only makes us stronger."_

"Well, I'm going to sit down and recover, so I can either knock out more people or create more hedges." Around 5 minutes later, Brook comes running, sees me and shouts

"THE ICE MAGE IS FRIENDS WITH A WATER MAGE." a shower of icicles rains down and brook just manages to change their course so they don't skewer her. I don't realy have time to ask Lassus, the plant spell is not going to help because the ice will just go through the gaps and the sleep spell is to tiring. the first thing Lassus said was Flurium, maybe that will work.

"Flurium" a swarm of butterflies made from fire burst from Lassus, I point the Lassus at the two pursuers, the butterflies dart at both of them, they manage to knock some from the air, but the water mage is running out of water, so they run.

"Gabe came by me and said you claim your staff talks, my granddad has one called Fremr, it means further and it talks. Gabe said she believes me but she looked annoyed at being wrong,  I would watch out if I was you. Thanks by the way." Brook turns and runs back to the border.

"THANKS." I call out.

"So much for a decent break."

_"We have 10 minutes left, people will start to stray from formation and there will be other bases."_

"Well, I better start on that hedge then."

 _"Usually I would say it would be a good Idea to conserve strength, but it will keep others away some more, because if they remember anything, its that you are a mage, and a mage that knows spells is dangerous."_ I stand up so I can see the ground better.

"Well said. Sarachum." I start off by pointing Lassus at the dome wall so there is less area I have to cover, I then move Lassus around slowly so the hedge extends around the base and stop just before the first hedge I made so there is a doorway. I sit down very quickly, sweating, in time to see Gabe running towards base being chased by four others and holding a flag. 

"BROOK, RED, A BIT OF HELP PLEASE. FLURIUM." the swarm of fire butterflies fly surprisingly quickly for butterflies, they swoop at the four who are approaching the narrow gap and attack the person in the lead who is slowly making the gap wider, they take one to the forehead, another to the left arm and one to the chest before running

"STOP DROP AND ROLL, PLANT MAGE." I shout after them, which is ignored. Gabe has chucked the flag onto the platform and is now focusing light from their palms towards the on comers, blinding them, a big ball of fire shoots out from behind a tree and sets someone in the back on fire and causes them to stumble backwards, instead of screaming in agony, they send more fire back, while they are distracted Brook comes up behind them and douses them in water, which, causes them to run, maybe they can't make fire while wet?

I send a bolt of pure energy at the ice mage who tried to attack us earlier, which shoves them a good few meters, they run. Gabe has vanished and the remaining mage, which is now having a water fight with Brook gets hit in the back by a fire bolt by Red, and decides its not worth it. Gabe has returned with the final flag and is being chased by someone flying, they are struggling to avoid the trees so they are a bit slower than Gabe, they send a blast of air, knocking her over, they sent another and it changed the course of a fire bolt into Brook, who just manages to block. 

"Concorgo" the last things I see before I collapse, asleep is the flying guy fall from the air, asleep and the sound of game over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way attempting to make gender neutral people look bad, I just believe that true equality is that every gender has its arseholes, just as every gender has nice people.


	7. Chapter 7

It is about 4:30 pm. I know this because when I woke up a few seconds ago in my room, still in my uniform, I glanced at my watch which has a big crack from 12 o'clock to 6 o'clock. I wonder how that happened?

 _"good to see you are awake, well, see is not the most accurate term because I have no eyes but close enough."_ I laughing I reply with:

"Hello Lassus. What happened after I fell asleep?"

_"You fell off the tower, still holding me, your watch hit a branch which is why its broken, the plants that you grew shrunk back to what they were like before the spell, some of their energy returned to you, the mage teacher, who is a god in disguise by the way, carried us back to your room, preformed a healing spell and left."_

"I had guessed about the mage teacher being a god but I don't know who it is, maybe it was Athena again."

 _"Again?"_ I full Lassus in on my adventures so far, its hard to tell what Lassus is thinking because of the fact that that Lassus is a staff so they don't have a face, they are making a low humming that sounds that make it sound like Lassus is in deep thought. 

"So when is dinner? I'm starving."

_"In two and a half hours."_

"Wake me up when its time to go." I promptly fell asleep. 

Two hours and fifteen minutes later Lassus wakes me up by shouting

"YOUR NEW UNIFORM IS HERE GET YO ASS OUT OF BED." I am wrong, that is not Lassus. 

" YO ITS ME RED GET OUT OF BED YA LAZY ASS"

"LET THE PATIENT SLEEP"

"YO AREN'T A PATIENT ANYMORE, THE MAGE IS DONE WITH YOU AND I AM TO, YO NEW UNIFORM IS OUT HERE AND UNLESS YOU WANT TO ATTEND THE CEREMONY NAKED GET UP AND GET DRESSED. WE HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES BEFORE WE HAVE TO BE IN THE HALL."

"FINE" I struggle out of bed, Lassus offers them self as a walking stick. I hobble to the door, accept my uniform from Red and slam the door on the way back inside. 

"YA LOOK LIKE A GRANDMA."

"RESPECT YOUR ELDERS." I get changed, after throwing a sheet over Lassus, which I was assured wasn't necessary but it made me feel better. As soon as I open my door Red says loudly, 

"Don't forget your walking stick grandma"

 _"I am no walking stick, mortal."_ we all start to laugh, Lassus included. We walk over to the dining hall and stand with the others in the Loki house. Oddly enough, all the other houses are standing a fair bit away from us, they keep giving us nervous glances.

"Hey Red, Lassus, is it just me or are the other classes scared of us?"

_"They see us as their gods see Loki, selfish, rude, cruel and manipulative."_

"I suppose we are sort of like the Slytherin house of this school"

_"I do not understand that reference."_

"I will read you the books later, we need to do something about that. Red, lets say we go and talk to some of ya friends, ask them how they are and be all civil?"

"Sure, lets go." we wander over to where some of Red's friends are and have a lovely conversation about how our day has gone and all that. I can still feel the discomfort radiating from everyone, but it lessens over time. I accept this challenge of proving everyone wrong.

Around ten minutes later, before I could show off a bit with the Flurium spell, someone walks out of the dining hall and informs us to follow them inside. We all walk in in a long line and stand up front, we are introduced, the ones with god heritage is said, those with mortal heritage is also said, and those who do not know are claimed. I do not know for certain if my parents are mortal, but it makes sense if they are, because I never showed any magic before. A woman with a bag of runes, one for each god walks up to me, reaches her hand into the bag and pulls out a rune which glows a bright gold 

 **"Sky, Daughter of Njord, Mage of Loki's house. God of Wind, Sea and Wealth Come claim your child."** Njord go up from the table at the front and walked over to me

"Nice to meet you daughter, how about we do some catching up later, meet me on Saturday in the courtyard and we can have some Father daughter bonding time." Njord, well, Dad, walks away back to the table. 

_" I suppose Njord must not have lots of children so he can afford the time to meet them and have some part in their lives."_

"I suppose so." The naming continues. Surprisingly, I am not dead, and even more surprisingly, Odin is not here, neither is Loki. I catch my self beginning to sulking and scold myself 'what am I, in love, gods help me I hope not. Well, the gods wouldn't really help much in this case.'

We can finally sit down and eat, there must have been 50 new students. The food seems to be tasting even better than at lunch if you would believe it, there is every kind of meat imaginable, as well as tofu, there are ten different salad options, and twenty other food options. If I'm going to die here, at least it will be with my stomach full and happy.

A few hours later the food is cleared away and we all head back to our dorms, we head back to our dorms to find the fire pits lit and marshmallows with thin sharp sticks to cook them with, quiet music playing and fairy lights hanging from the many branches. Lassus requests to be put back in my room because fire makes them nervous. I wander over to a fire pit on the far side of the tree and sit away from everyone for a bit. I lie on the ground, the grass is a nice pillow, near enough to the fire to still feel warm but not close enough to risk burning. The smaller branches of the tree sway in a gentle breeze. In between the thick branches used like walkways and the small suspended platforms, the fairy lights create an ever changing constellation, that only I can see.

"Holy shit"

_"Oi, there is no shit used in doing this, I will have you know I did this all by my self."_

"Loki?"

_"The one and only"_

"Isn't there a giant also called Loki"

 _"Details. I can assure you I am far better looking than a frost giant"_  

"Now, someone tells me you have a thing for people named Sky."

_"I see you have met Lassus, It is true that long ago, a century to this day I managed to enroll a mortal named Skye to this school."_

"So, where did you get the idea for the decorations from?"

 

_"In Asgard, when I was younger I used to lie under a tree a lot like this when the peace celebrations were happening. Don't tell Thor, I will never hear the end of it."_

"Thor doesn't know what he is missing. What are you doing here, if I may ask?" I hear the sounds of someone lying down near my head, a few strands of stray dark hair tickle my forehead.

 _"As you probably noticed, Odin wasn't at the banquet, I_ _distracted him and he found out, I am now 'supposed to help out around camp, pull some weight for once' and 'stay out of trouble'."_

"Now that's no fun, how long does your sentence last? Will I still see you by mid winter or shall you abandon me in the cold months for the pleasures of Asgard?" I ask jokingly, my grin must be infectious because soon Loki is smiling along with me.

_"If I am on my best behavior I shall be out of here before I have to experience the joy you call 'winter'."_

"Now we both know that's not going to happen _._ " Loki chuckles.

_"Who knows, it will be my greatest trick yet, staying out of trouble."_

"If I may ask, how old are you?"

_"About 20 centuries, gods mature slowly though, so mentally and physically I am around 19."_

 

"And if I ask dad to confirm that?"

_"What, don't trust me?"_

"You are a trickster after all, how do I know that what the gods say isn't true and you are a manipulative arsehole?"

 _"Fair enough, your dad will confirm what I said though."_ We lie there in silence for a while before I hear someone wander over, most likely going back to their room.

"Oh hey Sky, is that ya boooyyyfrieend?" I can feel myself blushing.

_"Just a friend"_

"Just a friend my ass, you go girl, he's hot." they wander off and we both start to giggle.

"I should probably go get some sleep, I've got a long day tomorrow, first day of class and all." I stand up, my legs a bit tired, I turn to face Loki, who is attempting to stand up, but is appearing to be struggling.

 _"Hey, mind giving me a hand, my legs have fallen asleep." I_ grab his offered hands and help him up

"I didn't know that could happen to gods."

 _"Well I have been running from Odin for a few hours."_ I turn around and walk towards my room.

"See you around." I enter my room, collapse on my bed and promptly fall asleep.


	8. Class begins, twenty nine minutes late, but it begins.

_"Wake up Sky its fifteen minutes till breakfast, your class schedule is on the the coffee table."_ Ew, morning time, I roll out of bed, stumble over to the coffee table and find on it is a sheet of paper, it reads, you know what, read it your self

 

History

| 

Combat

| 

Strategy

| 

Survival

| 

Math  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Art

| 

Strategy

| 

Animal Care

| 

Combat

| 

Art  
  
Potions

| 

Survival

| 

combat

| 

Potions

| 

Disguise  
  
Rune Magic

| 

Power control

| 

History

| 

Rune Magic

| 

Power control  
  
There ya go. I grab it and start to walk to the door.

 _"Sky aren't you forgetting something?_ I walk back in side, pick up Lassus and before I can take a single step Lassus, gods bless him, says:

_"Sky, you're not dressed."_

After dressing I finally leave my room. I walk down to the dining hall, grab my food and sit down. Pretty soon Tim and his friends come over and join me, we eat in silence, except for two horrible people not to far away from us who seem to be early birds, I wish them cold food and drinks. Rainbow soon arrives holding a tray, enough cups for all of us, including me and a large jug of something. Coffee.

"Thank the gods for Rainbow, may you live a long enjoyable life." shouts Grier. Rainbow sets the cups down and we laa dive for the coffee, after a small and kinda friendly fight, some swearing and three minutes of tense silence where we are waiting for the effects to kick in. The first one to smile was Rainbow, who was the first to get coffee. After that everyone was calm and started to talk.

"Oh, by the way, how do I find my class?"

"Put the paper on your map, touch the name of the class you want, then remove. The map will draw a line in gold ink directing you to where you want to go."

"Or you could just stumble around like the rest of us did, until one of the teachers took pity on us and told us how to use the map." Kayly grumbles.

"Oh cheer up, just because you have the old goat for history doesn't mean you should inflict your misery on us."

"I also have the demon for Combat." everyone groans and says their condolences, someone starts saying a eulogy. I can sense in the corner of my mind a familiar presence, I turn to see Loki, sitting at a table by themselves. Loki raises their glass, grinning, I do the same. I drink from my cup, put it on the table, look back and Loki is gone. I glance around, thankfully it appears no one saw me. I wonder if I should tell the others? Na, they will probably find out by themselves. Loki isn't called the Trickster for nothing.

Tim and friends talk and talk and talk, and eventually, I join in. Eventually the bell rings and we are forced to go to our classes. I do as directed use the magic map, while walking I run into a few confused looking people and instruct them on how to use the map. I make it to class before everyone except the teacher, who is looking out the window and laughing at all the lost students. When I walk into the classroom the look of shock almost makes me choke because I'm laughing so hard, even Lassus laughs. The teacher gives me a book, sits down in their chair and continues to watch lost students.

"It will take about half an hour for most of the students to find this place since it's near the edge of the class buildings, eventually some of the older students will round them all up and bring them here. You might as well join me." the teacher points to the chair near by. I walk over and join him, leaning Lassus against the table. The teacher glances at Lassus, I can see him smile and then laugh.

"Lassus, I see you have moved on to a different soul. Lassus here, swore they would never take one who does not carry Skye's immortal soul, Skye's soul was cursed to never be accepted in here willingly by Odin." The teacher must have seen my twitch of fear and heard Lassus humming in discontent because their facial expression changed from amusement to shock.

"You are the trick this century huh? Well don't any special treatment if you are any less than a star student, I taught young Skye you see and while she was a star student, she didn't have much time on her hands. How rude of me, I should introduce myself, My name is Ragnarr." A lone student burst into the classroom looking like they were about to have a panic attack

"IS THIS POTIONS"

"Nope" The kid let out an anguished half scream, sunk to the ground and started to cry, before they could get up, I walked over and taught them how to use the magic map, still crying they ran out of the classroom shouting

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU." 

"For someone in Loki's house, you care a lot don't you?"

"My personal rules number 1, always help out people who look like they are about to have a panic attack. Now, how do you know of Loki's trick and who else knows?"

"Besides me, I am not aware, Loki told me, they do care about your well being and I helped the last Skye, I suppose I should give you this." Ragnarr rummages in their desk and pulls out an old text book.

"This was Skye's I am sure you will find it useful. We kept this here for when your immortal soul is reborn. Souls who go here once have a habit of being returning." A large cluster of students, led by one of the ones I helped out walked into the room, Ragnarr laughs.

"Every year the students take less and less time to get here, in a hundred years or so people might get here on time on their first day. Then again, where would my fun be? My name is Ragnarr, use my first name, I'm so old I might forget it if you don't. Line up and grab a textbook from the stack." Ragnarr (I am going to find out his last name just to bug him)  pointed to a tower of books that looks at risk of falling. I stand up and take my seat at the back, Ragnarr grins I must have done something Skye would have done. Looking down at the table, a few names have been etched into it, in the dead center of the desk is the name 'Skye'. Not something I would chose, I would take the bottom left corner, such a small difference makes me grin, we may have the same soul and the same name, but we are not entirely the same person.

"Alright, this is the first lesson so I expected more of you to be lost so I don't have a lesson plan other than giving you guys the surving the gods booklet, which you probably noticed on your desks." I did not notice it, oddly enough, neither apparently did anyone else, and yet here it sits.

"Oi, these weren't here before."

"Nope, they were, you just couldn't see them, a small magic spell had them invisible. First lesson about Gods, they will do almost anything to make you believe they are infinitely better than you. They will try to make you feel like the gap between them and us is so huge that it doesn't matter how rude they are, you have to be polite back. Now, a bit of sass if good for 'em, keeps their ego from getting too big, but be careful, they can and will kill you, no matter how useful you are. Trust your instincts and get out alive. This booklet has everything you need to know to survive until your third year, where you can be deployed for small tasks. Be warned, _Quests_ come to those of all year levels, because it is not the God that chooses you, it is the Norns, the three fates. If you know where they are, stay away, next lesson I give you the booklet for quests, even the Norns can't interfere in a student's first week. That's enough from me, you can go now if you want, I want this read before Wednesday's class." With class dismissed everyone, including me, left. I wandered back to the tower, very thankful for the 'You are Here' spell on the map. I sit down on one of the benches and begin to read.


	9. Chapter 9

Because class was let go early, I have about forty minutes before Art and I have finished the booklet, basically it’s just "Be polite, trust your instincts, do what they say and don't fall in love with them they will ruin you." Well, I'm bored. I shall go for a wander. I grab Lassus and wander outside, I go north towards the gardens, only to be refused entry by a kind looking gardener.

“This area is out of bounds until the fixes on the paths have been finished.” The paths look fine but whatever, kinda like a Pokemon game where you can’t proceed in a certain direction until you have done a thing because someone's grandfather is drunk or something.

“Ok, thank you.” I turn around and decide to go get some food. Because it is not a designated meal time there won’t be any food in the dining hall, so I take this opportunity to use the kitchen in the dorms. The fridge and cupboards are crammed full of food of all kinds and recipe books in several different languages. Half an hour, not much time. I grab out the 1 cup of desiccated coconut, a cup of flour, an egg, vanilla essence, 125 grams of butter, another 125 grams of sugar and two tablespoons of cocoa, throw it all into a bowl, mix it up, make into balls, squash them onto a plate and cook them in the microwave for 5 minutes (It makes around 12 decent sized ones). After the clean up, I grab my biscuits and take them to my room. On the floor is a note that says

“Wanna share?” Laughing I walk outside to find, not Loki, but Red. Maybe Loki isn’t the only one who leaves notes. I am NOT disappointed I tell myself. We wander outside and sit on one of the marble benches, they have been warmed by the sun, so it’s a nice warm. The Biscuits have turned out nicely. After finishing most of them and giving some to the cheeky fantails fluttering around us, we start discussing classes, Red mentions that her and her friends also have art next, saving some of the biscuits we wander over to the art class, I teach Red how to use the map in trade for a future favor.

Art class is fun, we get there a bit early and have a Joke war with the teacher, who is amazing by the way. We get the opportunity to do some freelance art, but it has to represent us. I make a painting with Lassus, a Tiger and a Falcon, (my favorite animals) in the foreground in nice bright colours, but a pair of dark, scary looking eyes looming in the background, Mr asked me what that was and I made up some excuse about social anxiety, which was not entirely wrong. We will be making a new one at the end and start of every term.

After the 10 minute break Is potions class. The teacher is eccentric to say the least, they look like a combination of an alchemist and a mad scientist, who somehow manages to be dark and moody when you first meet them, with frizzy ginger hair, and a grin that is used often. We do theory only today with a promise of some practical work next lesson. We learn about the basic ingredients of most potions and where to get them.

Lunch is served in the dining hall, but as it turns out you can eat it where ever. Feeling exhausted by all the dealing with people I retreat to eating on the deck outside my room. It is a beautiful day with the dry heat that I adore, amusing that I am the daughter of the Norse god of the sea and yet I love a good dry heat. I must have dozed off because Lassus wakes me with five minutes before the bell and my plate has vanished. I grab my rune stuff from Loki and run.  
While running to class I ask Lassus about the plate.

“No idea, it happened around Skye as well but we never did find out.”

“Well I will.” I get my unfit ass into class on time, and sat down in the nearest available chair, there was a surprisingly large amount.

“Welcome, to your first lesson, in rune magic.” This teacher has the dramatic pauses of Alan Rickman, looks like Professor Trelawney and has a personality like a combination of the both, but with glitter and puns. This is weird. I love it already.

“Runes are the coding of the universe, count your selves lucky to be here. Runes is a language all to itself, as one of the first things you do in every language you memorize the letters and their meanings. Please come and gather your materials for this class from the desks up front, and sit closer so I don’t have to shout.”  
I already have what looks to be everything for this class from Loki. I count the items on the desk and see that there is not enough for all of us so i just move forward two desks and take my stuff from my leather satchel. Oh yeah, by the way I have a satchel where I store stuff (duh), forgot to mention that in the list of stuff for the uniform. The teacher grins at me, it is a very infectious smile.

The class ends up singing a very silly song about the runes and what they mean, like in my french class that I spent a term in before I came here, except we were singing words that started with the letter instead of Norse Gods and puns.

After the Rune magic class was over I wander over to a small grove of very tall trees that look perfect for climbing which I saw on my way to Rune magic. They are very out of the way so no one will be able to see me as I inevitably trip and make a fool of myself. The trunks are so big that it would take four of Tim to reach all the way around the smallest. One of the big trees is a Pohutukawa, its branches brush the ground and make it easy for my to climb them, some I can even run along. One of the branches is a short jump away from a huge willow tree, I grab a thin vine hanging from one of the branches and use my pocket knife to cut it off, I use it to strap Lassus to my back.  
I continue to climb up the trees until I have reached a large branch which is bent in the middle like a chair, a smaller branch runs behind it like a backrest. I wander over and after readjusting Lassus I sit down. I look down and see the ground is now a green smudge. Glancing at my watch I see I have been climbing for half an hour. Dam. My seat is on the western side of the of the grove so I catch the 4 o’clock sun, a wind blows, shaking my branch and those around it, I grab some spare vine and tie myself to the branch. While I may have enjoyed that dry heat earlier, nothing beats having the wind whistle around you which seems to bite at your very bones, the energy it gives me.

I must have zoned out because it is about 5:30 when I next look at my watch. High on energy the wind has given me, I ask Lassus.

“Do you recon I could use magic to grow a really long vine and abseil down?”

_"Not strong enough, how about I teach you the spell for summoning?”_

“Deal.”

_“Acric and then what you want, be specific”_

“Acric, Climbers Rope and harness.” Thank the energy giving wind because, while I no longer have the same amount as before, I still have more energy than normal, some rope and a harness as well. I conveniently have taken a few rock climbing classes, one class, the teacher taught us how to abseil using only some rope and a harness. I did as was taught and soon found myself, slowly abseiling down this massive tree, about four meters before I could reach another branch, a bit off to the side, I ran out of rope.

“Well shit, hey Lassus, can I use magic to summon you if I am not holding you?”

_“Yes, just focus your energy on me like you did when you looked for me and call out my name. why?”_

“Acric longer climbers rope.” another lot of rope appears, longer this time by a few meters. I tie the rope I am currently using so that I won’t go down any further and fall to my death. With both hands free, I grab Lassus, tie the spare rope to them, hold on a large chunk of the rope, I throw Lassus, summon them back with the rope successfully wrapped around the branch, tie the rope around me, re strapping Lassus to my back in the process.

_“Whoa, ok, I am not a boomerang”_

“Do you want us to get down or not?” with the rope short enough that I won’t bump my head against the branch, the rope will hopefully act as a swing, I untie the other rope while holding one end, and we swing. Once the motion has stopped, I climb up the rope till I can reach around the branch, position the other rope, untie this one and continue down. When I finally reach the ground I am face to face with a angry looking god.

_“You are going to have enough problems as it is, I do not need you to make it worse on your self.”_

“I was fine, I have Lassus and-”

_“No offence Lassus but you could have died! Do you have any IDEA how much is riding on your shoulders, where do I even begin?”_

“Well, it would help if I knew.” a evil grin spreads over Loki’s face.

_“You know what, I have decided on your punishment, you will only know what the trick is, after it has happened.”_

“Well, I might just have to take another abseiling trip, or go for a wander in the dark forest.” Loki’s face, for a second turns to one of fear, before it changes back to one of rage.

 _“Then you will die unknowing.”_ I have probably gone too far, judging by the flickering emotions on Loki's face, so I hug him, he stiffens for a moment then relaxes slightly.

“I will try not to put myself in such danger again, but I will not stop climbing trees.” Loki laughs, the chuckle sounds a bit broken. I lessen my grip, to let him know I can let go whenever he is ready, but he holds on tighter.

 _“Not without me, you need someone who will keep you out of most of the trouble you are going to get yourself into.”_ I snort in disbelief

“You, keep me out of trouble? I don’t know if you have noticed but you are the god of mischief.” Loki lets me go. As they do I realize they don’t feel all there, like they are a solid projection. I'm probably just tired.

 _“No, but it will be more fun.”_ We both laugh, I grab the ropes, untie Lassus from my back and we walk towards the dining hall. Loki says they will take the ropes back, because I am clearly to tired to do it myself, magic or no. I walk into the dining hall, grab some hot food and sit down with Tim’s group. My arms are in agony, my hands feel like they have been shredded, they look it as well. In Between shoving food into my mouth I tell the others about my abseiling, I did not mention the Loki encounter, that feels it just feels better that I don’t. After walking back to my room, I barely stay awake as I get ready for bed,I have just enough time when my head hits the pillow to wish Lassus good night before I am asleep.


	10. I need healing

I seriously regret my choices yesterday, if muscles could scream, mine would be. I have barely enough strength to pick up Lassus, let alone carry them all over school

_ “I can float around on my own you know.”  _ Stopping mid stretch I let loose my most irritated glare.

_ “I am sure that would be a most scary glare but the fact that you are stretching at the same time makes it quite comical.” _

“I nearly died several times while climbing those trees because you got caught on some branches and you are telling me that you could have floated along beside me?”

_ “Ok first off, you never asked, secondly I can only float about one foot off the ground and I can’t angle myself very well so I would have gotten caught even more.”  _ I finish stretching, bandage up my hands, put on my uniform and walk to the door.

“Well Lassus, it’s time for you to float to the dining hall with me.” We walk to the dining hall just in time for breakfast, I barely manage to hold my my food plate, I walk over to Tim’s group and sit down next to Kayly, who takes one look at my hands and says:

“Come on, let’s get you to the healers.”

_ “Would be a good idea since she has combat first.” _

I let loose a shriek that sounds like what you would imagine a pterodactyl to sound like, everyone else winces in sympathy. 

Kayly shows me to the healers while scolding me about doing stupid things. When we arrive at the healers and explain what happened, they start to scold me. Why is everyone here so grumpy? I am still alive and mostly intact.

 

After healing I realize i forgot my food

“Acric my food.” from the dining hall flies half my food, with no plate underneath.

“Acric my plate.” the plate flies along and hovers in front of me expectantly like the food is. I grab my plate, shove it under the food and start eating, glaring at Kayly who is cackling, very amused at my mistake. 

“Oi, who did that?” The other half of my food pulls itself off an angry guys face and hovers in front of me expectantly. The angry person has followed my foods flight path and is now staring directly at me. Panicking I accidentally move Lassus so the food hits Kayly in the face. Woops. 

Before I could be mugged by two people, Tim walks up to us, looks me in the eyes, grabs their food and shoves it in my face, pretty soon a food fight starts. The team's start of being: A large bunch of people vrs me, but it quickly dissolves into a free for all, after a good fifteen minutes there is about fifty people throwing food at each other, after about another five, a few mage teachers show up and drench us all, yell at us while grinning and tell us there is fifteen minutes before class, panicking we all scatter.

I manage to dash back to my room, dry off, get changed and make it to class on time. The class is being held in a building with an epic looking battlefield nearby, with huge trees, with both water and lava ponds, rock pillars, some ruins and a large clearing. The building itself looks like a combination of a Japanese traditional dojo and a viking style log cabin.

“Welcome to your first combat lesson, my name is Seggr, it is nice to meet you.” In our first lesson we went over manners in the Dojo, such as bowing when entering and leaving the room and so on. We then started to learn how to punch and kick properly, with promise of learning out first Kata in next week if we are good. Also we were given a list of exercises to do and things to read, apparently in four or so weeks we would start to learn some basic Arnis Stick fighting (Sticks an inch or so thick and as long as your forearm) as well as out unarmed combat. Every Friday evening from 8pm to 9pm there is extra classes which are advised, I have decided I will attend. After holding positions my body is not used to for a extended time, I hurt right down to my bones. Lucky for me there is a storm coming, I can gather energy from the winds. I wander over to a very tall stone pillar around four meters in diameter with a vine dangling down it. After tugging on the vine a few times to make sure it is safe I use it to climb up the pillar and waited. Just as the winds started to pick up, a few others climb up, it is the wind mages from my dorm and a few others from other classes. The others nod at me, looking a bit confused but go with it, some of them jump over to other pillars so there is more room.

“You aren’t a wind mage, what are you doing up here?”

“I get energy from the wind, I suppose it comes from being the daughter of Njord.”

“No other half blood children of Njord use the wind to recharge as we do, you are weird. I like you.” We grin at each other, the wind picks up again and we all open our arms to gather as much energy as we can. After about ten minutes it starts to drizzle, I look around and see that even more students and even some teachers have joined us.

“We are the family of the sky, as a harvester of wind energy and child of Njord you are welcome to join us whenever.” A tall, willowy looking person floats before me.

“I am Vindr, Third son of Njord, welcome sister.”

“I gratefully accept your welcome and invitation to join the family of the sky.”

“What is you name sister?”

“Sky.” a few chuckles could be heard, Vindr grins broadly

“Well, not the formalities are over i can talk like a human being.” Everyone, including myself laughs.

“By the way, we have a meet up every monday afternoon after last period, we play games, have study groups and so on, we meet here, if you are interested feel free to join.” I grin, this place is amazing.

“Sounds amazing, I will be there.”

“Class in Three minutes guys.” Someone calls out, a chorus of “thanks” can be heard.

“Hey Sky, wanna lift down?” 

“Sure.” I grab their offered hand, they move it so I am half hugging them, jump off the stone pillar and we float to the ground. After I have untangled myself and summoned Lassus from where I left them on the ground so I wouldn’t have to carry them up, the person who helped me to the ground introduces himself.

“Name is Sparrow, the other in our dorm group is Miles.”

“Nice to meet you.” Miles has a cheeky grin, they wave and wander off, the wind picking up dust and swirling around him like a cape.The boys have a separate tower to ours so I haven’t had much of an opportunity to talk to them.

“Bit of a drama king that one.” Sparrow snorts

“You have no idea. What class you got?” 

“Strategy, you?”

“Same, I think strategy is one of the classes taken with the members of your dorms.” of course it is, i'm an idiot. I can feel myself blushing. I grab out my map and use the magic to find where the class is

“That way. We better run so we aren’t late” I say, pointing east

“Neat trick, how did you do that?” as we run I full him in on how to use it, it seems there is an agreement by a good portion of people to not tell the first years about it, thankfully Tim did not participate otherwise I would probably died of panic and embarrassment.

 

We make it to class in time and sit down at a large square table with Red and Miles already there. The table has a big map with a square grid drawn over it set into the top with a thin sheet of glass over it.

“Welcome to strategy class, my name is Hildr, in today's lesson and the next few lessons we will be learning about past battles fought and strategies used commonly by other species. I suggest you take notes.” the class was fascinating, all the teachers in this school I have come across seem to have a way with words which makes everything interesting. We learnt about the final battle between Asgard and the frost giants. We learnt about how they placed the troops and why they did that amongst many other things. 

 

Once the class ended we have 10 minutes to get to survival class so we stopped by the dorms and got some candy bars, thankfully the rain had stopped, not much of a storm. Survival class met up at the edge of the ‘Light Forest’, the forest which you can walk through without getting eaten alive, there is also less bushes and so on so you can go off track and not get ripped to shreds by the foliage. Once everyone has arrived the teacher introduced themselves as “Artemis”, isn’t that the same name as a Greek God? Oh well. We start walking down a well worn track, after a good fifteen minutes we take a turn off the path and continue walking, because I am naturally nervous, not that I don't trust the teacher, I start picking out landmarks and making small scuffs in the foliage so I can find my way back.

“First thing you are going to learn is how to make shelter.”

“The first time we will do it with some tarpaulin and the surrounding plants, if you are going anywhere at all you need to take a tarpaulin, to make you remember this you will carry one around all the time after you have been given one, to make sure that you are there will be random checks, in your free time and in other classes. The punishment is a months detention and a night spent outside, alone, without a tarpaulin. Do you understand?”

“Yes Miss” we all replied, this teacher is not messing around. I suppose they can’t because it is our survival on the line. Miss taught us how to string up the tarp without using string and how to make a bed using natural materials that will keep us off the cold ground and how to light a fire using some sticks and leaves. After that she taught us how to survive without a tarpaulin, we started to learn about what is safe to eat and what is not. Pretty soon it’s time to head back.

“Can anyone tell me which way we go back to the path and why.” everyone looked confused and some looked pretty embarrassed.

“It is that way miss.” I say.

“Because I can see the marks in the foliage and the rock over there was on the left and that fallen tree on the right when we came here.”

“That is correct, well done.” as we walk back to school, Artemis hands me a flier, it is the recruitment flier for the hunters of Artemis.

“Miss I can’t accept this, one of the things on this flyer under rules is that you can not fall in love, I fall in love with everyone and everything everyday, I would not be able to.”

“It is not that you cannot fall in love but it is whether you act on it.” 

“I have too much happening here for that, but I thank you for your generous offer.”

“If you ever change your mind, through the flier into the fire and say ‘I accept’ and someone shall come and collect you.” Artemis walks back to the front of the line again before I can thank her again.

 

We arrive back at school just as the food bell rings, also in time for me to be dragged away by a scary looking guy who Artemis just nodded at and kept walking. Naturally I attempted to escape their kindof chokehold by grabbing Lassus and smashing it into a place that does not see the sun, the only response is a mildly irritated glare.

“So I am going to assume you are a god because of the abs of steel and and the fact that did not hurt you by the looks of it, so where are you taking me and you could just let me walk by myself I am not going to run from a God.”

“Those trees you climbed, they are the first wood sprites in tree form.”

“Woops. So which god are you, I am assuming you are greek because you know Artemis.”

“Her brother, Apollo.”

“Nice.” They do not let go of me, but I can walk on my own now.

 

We arrive at a fancy looking building, I am dumped in a chair in the middle of the room with a series of thrones and a few normal looking chairs in a semi circle around me. The beings present are Odin, Zeus, Loki, Njord, Athena and a few oldish looking people who must be the Dryads.

 

“You mortal are accused of climbing the Dryads in their tree form, do you accept these charges?”

“Yup, In my defence I had no idea they were Dryads.”

“How could you not? I informed everyone of this at dinner on the first night here, along with why the Greek gods are here.”

“You were not at dinner, Also, why are the Greek gods here?”

_ “If I may be so bold Sir, you were a bit preoccupied with chasing Loki around.”  _ Athena says.

_ “Oh, yes so I was.” _ Odin glares at Loki

_ “Now, what should your punishment be?” _

_ “Excuse me, Sir, we Dryads have already told you, we do not wish for you to punish your granddaughter, we would appreciate it if you listened.” _  I swear I heard someone say ‘Ooooh burn.” I think it was Apollo.

_ “Yes but-” _

_ “Dad, remember what you said about mercy and the other thing?” _

_ “Yes, what about it?” _

_ “Now would be a good time to put it into use?” _

_“Whatever for?”_ Loki leans over and whispers in Odin’s ear, I did not hear it but it is probably about making a good impression to the other gods and so on.

_ “Mortal, I grant you mercy” _

“Ok, that’s nice, thanks.” Everyone except Loki and the Dryads vanish.

_ “You owe me one.” _

“For what?” I know damn well what for, but it’s so fun needling him, I am quite sure Loki knows that to

_ “I saved your life.” _

“No you saved me from ‘Punishment’.”

_ “The All-father often forgets that not everyone is immortal and would not survive long in the mines.” _

“I had it under control, I had a plan and everything.”

_ “No offence, but I have way more experience which makes me a lot better at it.” _

“Well, practice makes perfect. How is that practice working out for you and your ‘helping out around camp’?” Loki grins, they seem to remember something and their smile fades.

_“Look, I have to go away for a few days, try not to get killed, I will be back Saturday evening.”_ Loki starts to fade from view.

“Hey, thanks.” I can just make out a smile before they are gone completely from view.

“Wait a second, Granddaughter? Is that just a phrase or literally?” the Dryads must have left when I was talking with Loki because I am talking to myself, oh well I hope there is still time to get food.

 

There, thankfully was time to grab food, I just managed to finish eating before I had to get to class. Class is being held in the arena next to the Dojo this time. 

“I have split you all into two teams, one will defend the ruins while the others attempt to take them, the teams are: Brook, Sky, Alyse, Haylie, Clarence, Kari, Miles and Steph. Vrs the rest of you. Team Brook is attacking the ruins, team Red is defending, you have fifteen minutes planning time, go.”

My team wandered over to the other side of the clearing and began to plan. 

“Ok, list of powers and names please. I am Sky, I am a mage”

“Alyse, water.”

“Brook, water.”

“Haylie, fire.”

“Clarence, Camouflage, like a chameleon but a bit less visible.”

“Kari, plants.”

“Miles, Air.”

“Steph, telepathy.” If that was written it would be underlined, cause that’s what it felt like.

“Right, Clarence, can you also camouflage other people?”

“One other for half an hour.”

“Ok, so Kari, we need you to grow gorse bushes to slowly pen them in, get them separate from the others if you can, Brook and Alyse, which of you wants to stop people lighting the bushes on fire unless otherwise announced?” Brook raises her hand.

“Ok, Miles, you are with the main fighting team, you attack from the front with Haylie. Alyse, you take the right side, I will take the left, Clarence you go in and listen to what they are saying and if either brook or Kari need to be in the ruins, camouflage them, maybe punch em up a bit, scare them, Steph can you make a telepathic link with us all?”

“Yup, you got half an hour before I am to tired.”

“Ok, good plan.”

“Get in position.” we all scramble for our places, I climb up a rock pillar with a dent in the side away from the ruins making a nice spot for me to shelter and see everything.

“Hey, Lassus, got any spell suggestions?”

“Try Shuret, it makes an energy blast that is more focused than just forcing your energy through me, it also takes less.”

“Sweet, thanks.”

“If you are injured and cannot escape for some reason, sit down and put your hand up. Begin.”

Pretty soon bolts of fire and blobs of water are being shot across, Miles is doing a good job of redirecting them back into themselves, Sparrow attempts to tackle Miles from their pillar, they miss and end up trying to blow each other off the pillar and out of the sky.

“Flurium.” I direct my butterflies into the back of a water mage, who puts out the fire on her back and throws a bucket worth of water at me, the hit me dead on in the face, but the strangest thing happens, I can feel power surging through me, I can feel the water around me, trying to choke me, the water in the pond and in the air, I reach out with my mind and shove the water towards the mage. Apparently I moved all the water in a ten meter radius area at them because it looks like a pool has been dumped on them, being slapped in the face by the water the mage shoved at me stung, but a pool of it? Woops. I must have fainted because next thing I know I am in the healers being treated for broken bones.

“Did we win?”

“Yup. You almost died though, be grateful for the healers cause you broke your neck.” Loki is gonna be angry.

“You young lady are to take the next day off, you have been in here twice today already, that much healing in one day is never good for you.”

“But my classes.”

“If you can stand without vomiting I will let you go to the next textbook class.”

“Deal.” I lift my head and faint. I wake up to laughter and grins.

“On second thought, maybe the next two days.” whatever is said next does not reach my ears, because I am sound asleep.


End file.
